poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At Danny Phantom's world/Escaping the Ghost Prison
This is how at Danny Phantom's world and escaping the Ghost Prison goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Unite!. gang arrives in Danny's world in some kind of castle throne room Retlana: Retlana thinks it must be Danny's world. Megatron is not here. Emmet: Ryan? Is that you? Retlana: Retlana is one of Ryan's alternate personalities. Ranyx: Be right back. behind a door Ok, Rikki. I hope I can transform. Rikki: Okay. Ranyx: I remember Ryan's training. Rikki, spots on! enters the neck collar he's wearing and Ranyx transforms into Ranybug Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Jimmy. What is the plan? Jimmy Neutron: Wait a minuet, Matau. Something's not right. I set the machine to take us to Danny's school, but I must have made a miscalculation. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. We should be at Casper High right now. Ryan-Ko: What's going on? Vlad Plasmius: Oh, you've made no mistake. I've taken up residence at Casper High or at least where Casper High once stood. I'm glad you could finally make it. I've been waiting for you all to arrive. gasps and turns to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Vlad Plasmius? Unknown voice: He's not alone, Prime. Xehanort comes out of the shadows Evil Ryan: Master... Bertram T. Monkey: Xehanort? Madam Magianort: What? Ranybug: Why are you with Vlad? Master Xehanort: Well, you see, Vlad and I have been gathering ghost energy from his Ghost Portal. Vlad Plasmius: And who is that ladybug boy? Ryan Crittenden: That's Ranybug. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. He's a Miraculous superhero. Master Xehanort: Miraculous? Sounds like something Hawk Moth wants. Ranybug: I hope your plan fails, Xehanort. Sci-Ryan: You think you are cool, Bugaboo? Ladybug: Hey! Sorry I'm late. Emmet: Ok, Xehanort. You stop what you and Vlad are doing or Ryan will whack you with his Keyblade into next week. Master Xehanort: Ahahahaha. Oh, it's not that simple, Special. We have the upper hand. them Jack and Maddie Fenton Matau T. Monkey: Oh my G-O-S-H! Aryan: What the...? Vlad Plasmius: Danny All you need to do is join me and Xehanort and I will let them go. Sci-Ryan: We would rather he die then join you. Emmet: Actually I'd rather the ghost boy didn't die. gets a vision of Megatron Starscream: Praise the Allspark! Master! You're alive! Megatron: Indeed. Starscream: Your new battle armor will take things to the next level, My liege. Together we will reunite all Decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel! Megatron: Yes! Starscream: What? Why? Megatron: Because I know that Ryvine is my friend. So is Organization 13. starts to cry Ryvine Sparkle: Sorry, Sunset. Megatron is a bad guy. Your past... present and future are today! reality, Ryan mumbles the words Evil Ryan: Ryan? Ryan! Hellooo? Galvatron? Megatron: in frustration Snap out of it! Ryan on the head Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! Uhh... versions of Crash run around his head Did you lost your memories, Megatron? [] Crash Bandicoot: Looks like you needed that. Master Xehanort: Time to join us, Lord Megatron! his magic to Transport Ryan and the heroes to the Ghost prison leaving Megatron behind Megatron: evilly I am not a hero anymore! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan